Oneshot: Unspoken
by colouredred
Summary: Of the difficulties they face, there are many. Not all are big and not all are small, but they would overcome them all. It was a promise, however unspoken it might be. Shizuo/OC


**Disclaimer: 'Durarara!' isn't mine (obviously), but Hikari is my OC.**

**This oneshot is set ****_after_**** a previous oneshot I wrote about this same pairing. However, you don't have to have read that one (titled 'Luminesce' if you're interested) to understand this one.**

* * *

_Unspoken_

Though it might have looked like it, it was no little thing that he held her hand.

It had taken Hikari weeks to convince him to, and then a few more before he was comfortable doing it in public. But now, walking the streets of Ikebukuro, it seemed he finally accepted it. Her fingers had caught his as they walked beside each other, and she slid them in place without a second thought. Slowly but surely, his hand curled around hers.

Unquestionably, it was Shizuo Heiwajima who was holding her hand. That made Hikari Shibata incredibly happy.

"Hikari?"

She had been caught deep in thought. "Yeah, Shizuo?"

He eyed her carefully, frowning. She smiled brightly, beautifully – in his opinion, there was nothing about her that wasn't beautiful. Her lips were round and promising, eyebrows arching over angular eyes that were green when not reflecting the lights of the city. Her hair was cut to shoulder-length, hanging straight to disguise her multiple ear piercings and self-proclaimed 'chipmunk cheeks'.

"It's nothing." Shizuo dismissed.

"Okay," she let it go easily, "Would you like to go anywhere in particular tonight?"

"Home." He shrugged.

Hikari moved closer to him to avoid the crush of the crowd. Being here with her was irritating Shizuo. It wasn't because of her company, but rather the company of others – she was, finally, _his_ girlfriend, and he didn't want anyone else touching her.

"Your place or mine?" Hikari asked, ignoring his scowl. She, in the few years she had known him, had never been one to care much about things like that.

"My place." Shizuo decided.

"It is closer…" she mused, "And you don't have an annoying little sister staying with you."

"We'll be alone." He added, his intentions revealed in about the most subtle way he could manage. Hikari liked to imagine this was his way of her flirting.

Her own, however, was something she considered an art. "That sounds like a promise, Shizuo. You better not let me down."

Not a moment later, his pace began to quicken. Hikari hurried her steps to match him, balancing precariously in her heels. She wore a tight-fitting dress over her light figure, though it was currently hidden by her jacket.

"Shizuo, slow down a bit! I'm wearing heels, you idiot!" she scolded.

He only listened once they had rounded the corner. Among all the bustle of Ikebukuro, all its bright lights and life, he led them into an alley covered in dirt and shadow. Hikari stumbled against the rougher ground, only he turned to catch her. Through his glasses, it was hard to tell where his eyes looked, though it was a safe assumption to think they were on her.

"You really are an idiot." She reaffirmed.

Shizuo's head dipped, leaning forward. Though his expression didn't change, Hikari knew exactly what he wanted and exactly how to respond. She closed the gap before he could change his mind. Those shivers, the sensitivity, his lips, were something she always missed.

"Why do you care about me then, if you think so low of me?" he pointed out rhetorically.

Hikari tilted her head curiously. "You're even dumber if you have to ask that. Now kiss me properly this time."

With her hands on his shoulders, it was much easier to guide Shizuo into the kiss the second time. Hikari's experience in the area of physical affection, something Shizuo was well aware of, led to greater confidence on her part. Shizuo wondered if he could do the same, kiss with the same intensity – he was always at risk of hurting her and that thought was enough to restrain him.

When Hikari's insistence increased, Shizuo found his mind made up for him. With one hand on her waist, he guided her backwards. It was habit, born out of a passion more animalistic than controlled. Hikari's back was soon against the alley wall, despite her pushing away from it. Shizuo's free hand came up to brace for support, slamming into the bricks beside her head.

There was a strange, cracking sound and they split apart.

Wary of anything breaking, Shizuo used the hand around her waist to guide Hikari away. She spun around, nestled between his arm and body as if she belonged there.

"Are you kidding me?" she scoffed.

Shizuo found himself feeling much the same. Regarding the hand-sized crater he had left upon slamming his hand into the wall, he felt it should have been expected.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight, Mr. Heiwajima." Hikari taunted, nudging him with his hip.

"I didn't mean to." He replied coolly.

She carried herself as if this were normal – and it had become that to her. "I can't tell if this is a reflection of your infinite strength, or just proof that I am really good at kissing and you _love_ it."

He shrugged apathetically. "Both?"

"We can go with that."

After, Hikari twisted around and arched her neck upwards. Her lips pressed against his cheek quickly, and seeing that he didn't move except to look at her, she bestowed another on his mouth.

But that moment was not to last, as they were once again interrupted. It was, this time, by a voice.

"_Hey!_"

Shizuo straightened his posture. "Damn it," He muttered, "I was enjoying that."

Hikari sent him a look, the one she so often wore but was only noticed by Shizuo. Her irritation and displeasure was evident, yet mingled with pride and softened by fondness. Though she made herself out to be someone stubbornly apathetic, she had an extraordinary capacity for conveying her emotions through the smallest of gestures. Shizuo was well-versed in her language.

Aware of the thickening tension in the air, Hikari stepped a little way away from Shizuo. In unison, they faced those who had interrupted them – a small gang of five or six.

"What do you want?" Shizuo asked.

One of them, dressed in jeans, a hoodie, and with a foul appearance, stepped forward. "Are you the guy who messed up our boss?" he questioned out of turn.

Hikari glanced to Shizuo, who was staring at them blankly. It was obvious that they were either mistaken, or he couldn't even remember the person. Either way, they were bound to get beaten up.

"What did he look like?" Hikari spoke in Shizuo's place.

Announcing her presence earned her a few disapproving glares, while Shizuo merely took his hand out of his pocket. The threat might not have been verbal, but it was present.

"Blond, scar down his cheek – Tadashi Watanabe, ya gotta know the name." answered their apparent leader.

Hikari again glanced at Shizuo. She had no idea who they were talking about, and it seemed that he felt the same. "Why does it matter?" sighed Shizuo.

"You're the guy who sent him to hospital-," they seemed pretty obstinate that Shizuo was the one; and he probably was, "-and we were just lookin' for a little pay back."

Hikari exhaled heavily, unable to withstand it any longer. "Oh, _great_."

"Hey, shut up bitch!"

Shizuo's hands curled into fists, and Hikari's lips split into a grin. She had just enough time to say, "_Really_ great."

His first punch landed square in the guy's face. The guy didn't stumble, didn't teeter, but rather _flew_ backwards and crashed down against the main street just beyond.

"Get back, Hikari." growled Shizuo.

"No thanks." Her trust in him was strong that even now, in the midst of his rampage, she would not back down. She would only regret it if she left him alone.

"_Hikari –_ damn _it!_"

He ducked to the side, missing the fist that came swinging his way. There was no way in hell Shizuo would let a bunch of lowlife punks like these win, and there was no way he was going _lose_ in front of Hikari. She trusted his strength absolutely.

"Leave." snapped Shizuo.

She crossed her arms and took a step back from the violence. "Leave where?" she retorted, as they stood in a dead-end alley with the only exit blocked.

There was no opportunity to answer. Shizuo was dodging blows, watching, waiting. It was rare that this happened, but he _wanted_ his anger to build, and he wanted to explode in such violence that they felt it. There was no one, not a single person on this earth, who he would allow to order Hikari around and insult her.

It was Hikari herself, when she remained insistent upon remaining, who finally broke his temper.

"Damn it!" he growled, "You guys _piss me off!_"

Shizuo's hand fisted in one of their shirts, and he used this to shove the remaining three – those who had not been knocked out or away – into a line. The man in the front was panting, lip split, but Shizuo wasn't ready to forgive them. They could be dead and his feelings might not change even then.

They were like bowling pins, all lined up like that. Shizuo took a step back, tense, before he struck out with a powerful kick. It landed, first, in the stomach. They folded in half like paper, and Shizuo was the wind that sent them drifting through the air – though the power was comparable to a hurricane.

Hikari was very careful not to blink.

Victor in that he was the last man standing, Shizuo emerged from scuffle unscathed. There was blood on his knuckles, but she was certain it didn't belong to him. Like an animal, he stood there. There was nothing about him to say the fight had worn him down, only his posture that was strung tense. When a crowd of curious people began to linger around the few men lucky enough to have been left within a few metres of Shizuo, he pulled himself together.

Without a word, Shizuo shoved his hands back into his pockets, not minding the blood, and walked on. Whether he wanted her to or not, Hikari followed.

"_Damn it, damn it, damn it…_"

Hikari listened to Shizuo with half an ear, throwing a glance over her shoulder. Some of the crowd stared after her, but they didn't worry her. It was the gang's own fault for confronting their enemy without knowing who he was. Shizuo Heiwajima was not a man willingly attacked.

"Shizuo." Hikari said, interrupting his ramblings.

Though he withheld his response, it was enough to keep walking in silence. She didn't try to hold his hand, instead allowing him this moment to himself.

"...Let's go home." He muttered at length.

_"Go?_ We're there already."

In his daze, Shizuo had neglected to notice how far they had travelled. Before him was the door to his house, and as Hikari moved forward with her spare key in hand, he stepped back. If she noticed, she didn't say anything.

The door to his apartment swung open, and Hikari entered first. Shizuo stalked in after her, slamming the door shut without even bothering to lock it. He needed something to calm him down, because as agitated as he was he was liable to cause some serious damage. _Milk_, he thought, _or a smoke._

"Shizuo?" Hikari let his name fall without a second thought.

Her disregard for her own safety left him reeling. "You should have listened to me, idiot. You could have been hurt, I might not have been able to stop myself-!"

She sighed impatiently. "Shizuo." Hikari began again, clearly intending to make a point. He spun around to face her, finding her far closer than he had anticipated. Her eyebrows were drawn, lips pulled into a frown.

Before he could open his mouth to continue the rant, Hikari had wrapped her arms around him. Her head fell against his neck, while her fingers curled into the bleached ends of his hair. Shizuo felt her breath against his skin, and he wasn't sure if it was her heartbeat or his own - he only knew it was beating so fast it might burst.

All at once, his anger left him.

"I'm not afraid of you, Shizuo. And I'm not afraid that you'll hurt me."

"But I am." He admitted quietly.

"That's because you're an _idiot_." She argued soothingly.

He attempted to pull away, but Hikari grabbed his wrists and forced him to stand still, facing her. Her lips curved into a knowing smile, teasing him. Shizuo at last relented, and as his shoulders grew slack, Hikari let him go so that he could remove his glasses.

"Seriously, Shizuo. You shouldn't fear your own strength, being strong isn't something you should be afraid of, you just need to control it – and I know you can do that. Remember when we first met?"

He could – vividly. Hikari had just moved to Ikebukuro had the disorientating and tiring move had left her more than a little witless. She might have died if not for Shizuo.

"That was still the dumbest thing you've ever done," Shizuo pointed out, "You walked right into the traffic."

Hikari shrugged. "That's irrelevant. You saved me."

By standing between her and the car that neither she nor the driver had noted was racing towards her, Shizuo met Hikari under the most unlikely of circumstances. Shizuo still recalled the car slamming into him, his feet planted firmly while he held her with one hand around her waist. It wasn't a pleasant experience, as he felt honest fear of being called a monster for strength of body he had displayed there. Hikari had looked up at him, green eyes wide, and of all the things she could have done, she had _laughed_.

"My point is, don't be scared of yourself, and don't be scared of hurting others. You're not a monster."

Shizuo's fingers grazed the skin of her cheek. She did her best not the blush, but failure was eminent. He knew her weaknesses, and for as tempting as it was to kiss her out-right, he settled for kissing her forehead. It was worth it see her cheeks painted red.

"I need a cigarette." Shizuo sighed.

"Go get one then." Hikari replied.

She pushed on his shoulders, urging him to turn away. He sent her a questioning look but complied. As he wandered to the kitchen in search of satisfying his craving, Hikari moved into the lounge and collapsed onto the sofa. While she liked spending time with Shizuo, walking around Ikebukuro was tiring. It also hurt her feet, evident as she pulled her shoes off and wriggled the pins and needles out of her toes.

Shizuo returned to the room. "You got a lighter?"

"Of course."

He grunted appreciatively, and Hikari sat up just long enough so that he could sit. She then returned to lying across the length of the couch, her head resting on his leg. Absently, she drew the lighter from her pocket and offered to Shizuo.

He accepted it, and a moment later the air was full of the smell and sight of smoke.

The silence was companionable. Shizuo's arm came to rest on her shoulder, where Hikari guided his hand towards her mouth so that she might share the deadly consequences of smoking with him. They were killing themselves together– Hikari admired the morbid poeticalness of it.

She pushed the smoke from her mouth, watching lazily as it curled around their hands. She didn't mind the change of mood, from violent and dangerous to something far more peaceful.

Her lips met with Shizuo's wrist as she pressed a promise to his skin. "I love you, Shizuo."

His breath hitched. "Yeah, I love you too."

He took another deep breath, inhaling the toxins of his cigarette, but it did little to calm his heartbeat and lesson the red on his cheeks. Love was a new thing, and they were both just fumbling through it. He was grateful that they were, at least, together.

"It's hard not to." Hikari revealed, straight to the point. "I think it's because we contrast each other so well. What you lack, I'll make up for. What you're scared of, I won't be."

She rolled onto her back, looking up at Shizuo from his lap. He wondered what he should say in reply, but she caught him off guard with the seriousness of her gaze. "Don't," she declared, "Don't ever expect that to change."

"…Yeah."

Shizuo's eloquence was almost non-existent, and so he had no hope of telling Hikari just what she meant to him. _But_ – and as she smiled, he realised there was no need. She already knew.

* * *

**Usually, I don't write more than one oneshot per character but my inspiration wasn't dead yet. 'Luminesce' is a little less violent and not as serious as this one, and I wanted to explore a different side of this fictional relationship.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
